


Limerence (Newtmas)

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A lot of pain, Angst, Angsty things, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, Missing Newt, One sided, Pain, Yay angst, newtmas - Freeform, newtmas angst, ranting, sad Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: post death cure
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Limerence (Newtmas)

Newt.

The name itself pains Thomas, so much so it feels as if a permanent scar resided deep within the dark haired male, and he’d always be remembered of it.  
With the remembrance, always comes with a brutal, stinging ache. Every night just before drifting off to sleep, his mind had beckoned forth endless thoughts of how everything would be different if Newt was still alive. How everything would have changed, if he had just saved Newt.

Guilt. So much guilt. ‘I could have saved him.’ Was a reoccurring thought in his awfully negative mind.  
Some nights he would grip the bedsheets tightly, as he tried to wait out the horrible heart ache. He wanted it to stop. He didn’t want to feel. Sobbing, and unable to breathe, he shakily murmurs out, “Newt.” As if it were the only word he knew. And some other nights, the worst ones, he would nearly cry his eyes out, remembering the fact that he never got to tell Newt how he felt.

He was in love. Thomas never got those amazing, romantically induced hugs from the beautiful blonde. Sassy, full of life, Handsome, one of a kind Newt. And oh, how he longed for Newt to call him Tommy again. Newt’s voice was like a fresh breath of air, calming, reassuring. Thomas’s mind would not cease to replay Newt calling out to him, “Tommy.” “Thanks, Tommy.” “Please, Tommy, Please.” The last one stung the most.

He wanted to feel that familiar flutter from his heart again. He’s tried to move on, but all it takes is one night of solitude , and your thoughts will creep up on you in the silence of the night.


End file.
